


Italian thing

by GioTanner



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Italian Character, M/M, Queer Character, read this, words and issues, written by an Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Just some italian informations to write correctly Nicky and his italian languageI'll answer to:mi/mi amor/e is correct?Amati is correct?Mafia AU issueBoil the water before put the pastaNicolò, Nicolo or Niccolò?I know in Spanish is this, so in Italian is the same?Nicky have a dialect? Italian dialect are just slang?Some sentences in italian (singular/plural/female/male)Words of love in italian
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 123





	Italian thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598143) by [ElephantOfAfrica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantOfAfrica/pseuds/ElephantOfAfrica). 



I'm just really confused because I read more Spanish in JoexNicky fanfiction than Italian, so here we are with some points:

  


  * Mi amor/mi amore/mi tesoro or all you want with “mi” is wrong. We haven't in italian “mi”, the only “mi” we have is pronominal particle in grammar, so... yeah, different thing. If you want to write well ask youself one question: the sentence is for a she (Andy, Nile)? Or for a he (Yusuf?) or for a they (non-binary or plurar)? In this case for a female: **MIA** (mine), male: **MIO** (mine) they/ y'all plural: **MIEI** (mine)

not MIO TESORO/MIO AMORE (it's spanish-ish again, because in Italian we use MIO at the end of the sentence)

but **TESORO MIO** , **CARO MIO,** **AMORE MIO** (my treasure, my dear, my love) is correct for Yusuf.




  


  * Amati is simply wrong. It's like “plural beloved” and... it's strange if you call your husband in PLURAL. If you want I think Nicky can called Yusuf “ **amato** ” (beloved, male, singular.) But we don't use so much.




  


  * Mafia AU is brutally WRONG. Yeah, you can write what do you want, but if Nicky is a MAFIOSO then he is a VILLAIN, not a bad boy, cool with Armani suits. Nope. In Italy mafia is a SICILIAN organization (and Nicky is from GENOVA, another part of Italy so wtf. Mafia=/= all crime organizations. But only the sicilian one) and a **BIG horrible issue**. Mafia killed kids with acid and you can't romanticize this. Do you want perhaps romanticizing KKK? I don't think so. In Italy we have this issue, so respect this. Do you want to learn more? [Here](https://historic-old-guard-lover.tumblr.com/post/629695341060636672/ive-managed-to-avoid-seeing-mafia-aus-personally)




  


  * Well, this is like a precious precious thing. Hahahah I have to put it. Nicky is Italian and in Italy we boil the water in a pot, THEN and ONLY then we put the pasta inside. We **don't** know “PASTA ALFREDO”, for us Marinara is a type of Pizza. I think he hasn't issues to make pasta in american way or other, but if you want to describe him like an italian with italian cuisine, please read this.




  


  * I'm Italian who lives in Italy so I know for sure the nickname for Nicolò in Italy will be “Nico, Nic,” but also... in the North Italy he would be Nicky as well. Italy is so different and we have many different cultures (thanks to the cultural influences by Greeks, Byzantine, French, Fatimid, Austrian etc etc) and, yeah, nicknames. The point is: Nicolò is canonically Nicky because he is a man of the world, he works as mercenary in the 21 century with american people. 




  


  * It's Nicolò, guys. Please be kind and don't mangles his name. In Italian (yes, also 1099 A.D.) we have “Nicolò” and not “Nicolo”, Luca Marinelli himself pronounces “Nicolò” with the accent on the second “o”. So if you listen this, write this. Nicolo without accent has a DIFFERENT sound. In italian the accents are really important. If you haven't the accent it's better you write Nicky, for sure.




  


  * Spanish and Italian are really different, guys. In school we learn Italian and also english, but Spanish only in a few schools (or French). So we know nothing about Spanish words and verbs etc. If you think “hey, Spanish is familiar to me so I write Nicky with these sentences” you might be wrong in choosing the words.




  


  * In italian rarely we talk in Standard Italian. And **Standard italian is NOT sicilian-ish** like you think because y'all watch american movies with sicilian-neapolitan people. Luca Marinelli speaks in standard Italian with a little roman accent in the movie. But usually in his life he speaks in roman dialect because he is from Rome. It's NOT a slang. We have (I'm from Rome) different verbs, grammar, figure of speeches and words. BUT **Nicolò is from GENOVA so another dialect** as well. It's okay to write in english and then write “Nicky is speaking in Genoan”.




  


  * If you want to write Nicky with a child, if the child is female the word is: bambina (bambin-a), but if the child is male the word is: bambino (bambin-o).

I'm already wrote **words of love** [here](https://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/632038733187842048)




  



End file.
